


All Five

by LeGacyOfSpaces (TheBeatersBlack)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny isn't amused, Gen, Jack's pranks, Random & Short, Snippets, this isn't even a full scene but it's been on my computer for literally two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeatersBlack/pseuds/LeGacyOfSpaces
Summary: Jack loves pranks...and ice...and being in Bunny's way.  Ha--you're not MAD, are you, Bun Bun?  Oh you are?  Excellent.





	All Five

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this should be the last random snippet for tonight. It's been burning a hole in my computer and it demands freedom. Enjoy! Nothing belongs to me, except the mistakes.

       

 

          “Huh.”  One bare foot trailed across the base of the newly-minted ice sculpture.  “I thought it was going to turn out a bit more…eloquent. But I guess that’s the fault of the subject, not the artist.”

As with many moments—of increasing frequency—this one could be Jack Frost’s last.

Rising nearly three stories above them—smack dab in the center of the Warren—was an icy rendition of what could only be Bunnymund (do you see any other giant rabbits around?  In the last few centuries?  NO?). The body was nearly in correct proportions, but the face was…decidedly lopsided.  It was…unflattering.  Unflattering was really the mildest term for this already-melting atrocity.  It had begun drawing the attention of a hundred or so eggs, all toddling around and knocking into the ice, falling back to hit others, who then went down like dominoes in the grass.   The air in the hollow was beginning to turn chilly as the East wind blew across the sculpture and carried the frost out of the wide-open spaces of the Burrow and down the various snaking avenues. 

He was going to be finding frost in unlikely places for weeks—his whiskers twitched just at the thought.

Bunny’s ears dropped to lie flat against the back of his head.  He could feel his hackles rise, hair by hair, ridging along his throat and down the curve of his spine. 

         “Popsicle.  I’m gunna give ye five seconds to run.”  He turned to face the other Guardian, watching the boy—not a boy, he should _know_ better, he was a Guardian of Childhood, for mercy’s sake.  “I’d think real hard about taking all five.” 

Jack’s grin flashed, icicle bright, the hand that wasn’t holding his staff spreading through the air dramatically.

         “So, like ‘68, then?”

         “Ye should have taken all five.”

Bunny lunged.  The winter spirit spun away laughing, feet leaving the ground, shoulders twisting until the Wind caught him, carrying him up up and away.

         “Come on, Kangaroo!” his voice drifted back.  “What happened to just five?  Did your whiskers get stuck in the ice?”

         “Yer done.  I swear, you blighter, I might not _actually_ kill you, but when it’s over, you’ll know that you could have been killed, and you’ll feel as close to dead as the ice water pumping through your heart will allow.”

         Jack buzzed back around, upside-down head dangling frosty hair only a few feet from the Pooka’s face.  “Are you still talking?” 

         “I’ll kill ye!” Bunny roared--because it demanded repetition.  He kicked off, paw missing the kid’s sweatshirt by millimeters. 

         “So it is just like ’68!”  Jack bounded off, riding a current higher and looking so naturally adept that Bunny flung a boomerang into his path just to see him flinch. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to nail the accent so badly, and it ends up being SO BAD, haha!


End file.
